


In Your Dreams

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dark Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Betty gets her hands on some magical tea to help her sleep, but instead it throws her into a lust crazed haze with a tall, dark, and handsome stranger.





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely [Peyton](https://peaceblessingspeyton.tumblr.com), thank you!

Betty was exhausted. Her brain had been so wrapped up writing the new book in her PI series that she could hardly do anything but obsess over it. She couldn’t eat or sleep, all she could do was stare at the words she had already, and obsess over the ones that hadn’t come yet. 

 

She was stuck and she knew the only way to get herself unstuck was to actually eat and sleep, but that was easier said than done when she was always so tense.

 

As her eyes lifted from her laptop and stared out of the window she noticed something different across the street, something that hadn’t been there before. 

 

Or had it always been there and she was just now noticing it?

 

It had to be new. There was no way a tea shop across the street from her apartment could go unnoticed. 

 

And yet she couldn’t be too sure.

 

.

 

Something pulled her forward, into the magical shop. From the outside it looked tiny, as so many shops were in the city, but inside it seemed to go for miles and miles, walls filled with teas.

 

Her fingers gently ran over the bags off tea, all a blur until she stopped at the one that seemed to glow, as if calling out her name.

 

She stared at it in wonder -  _ In Your Dreams _ , the small label read.

 

She picked it up with a smirk. How perfect. She wouldn’t mind living in her dreams for a little while.

 

“Hello?” she called out, wondering where the shop owner was.

 

She continued to browse aimlessly, giving whoever it was a moment to come out.

 

“Sorry about that,” he said, from somewhere behind her.

 

She spun around, about to respond before losing her voice completely.

 

He was beautiful. More beautiful than anything she’d ever seen.

 

His eyes were bright like the moon sometimes was, his pale skin was lined with incredible beauty makes that appeared to shift and dance gracefully, his features were sharp and almost unhuman like.

 

When he smiled she felt herself falling, falling down a hole of blurred clouds and soft fairy lights.

 

Suddenly, unsure of how she’d gotten there, she was tied to a bed, the fabric unnaturally soft against her wrists and ankles. She pulled helplessly, her back arching at the intense pleasure growing between her open legs.

 

She felt him, felt him all over her body as she moaned, and when she looked down, there he was, glorious and nude, his lips leaving feather light kissed against her stomach.

 

She watched him through her haze of lust, needing him to fill her completely, needing him to fuck her like she’d never been fucked.

 

“Please,” she whimpered.

 

He smirked down at her as he nestled himself between her pried apart legs, his length sliding against her aching core.

 

His dark hair was falling down around his face and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of his. How was she this lucky, to be with someone as incredibly alluring as him? She’d never been with someone that made her ache this way, that made her greedy for his love.

 

She tried to grip at her restraints, and realized the lack of power was simply adding to her arousal. The way his hardness rubbed against her was definitely helping.

 

“Please,” she whispered again, completely gone and writhing underneath him, “fuck me, please,”

 

His mouth was on her neck then, making her eyes roll into the back of her head at the depth of the action. She felt like she was coming just from that, and maybe she was, her words of thanks coming out as desperate moans.

 

He positioned himself finally, pushing into her completely and making her cry out. God, she wished she knew his name, because if she did she’d scream it all night long.

 

His hands felt like they were everywhere all at once and yet it wasn’t enough. She wanted -  _  needed _ \- more.

 

His lips, biting at her neck, finally stilled at her ear. “Come for me,” he whispered.

 

Just as the next climax hit she was falling down that hole again, screaming into nothingness for being ripped away from such an insatiable dream.

 

Betty shot up in bed, a layer of sweat covering her body as she tried to wrap her head around what was going on.

 

She was in her bedroom, nothing but the light from outside illuminating the space. She pulled her thighs together, raising her knees to make sure her ankles weren’t tied up, and then rubbed at her wrists, remembering the softness of that fabric as if it were on her right now.

 

A dream. A stupid, senseless…  _ amazing _ dream.

 

She dropped her head down against her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath and waiting for her heart to slow its fast rhythm.

 

As she began thinking again about the man with midnight hair and moonlit eyes, the man that had her tied up to a bed, fucking her senseless, her hand slowly dipped into her panties, finding herself wetter than she’d ever been, and finally getting some release.

 

.

 

She tried to piece together what had happened, but she just couldn’t for some reason, finding herself lost in a haze instead of her familiar apartment, where she actually was. 

 

She searched it for clues, stopping at her small kitchen table when she found an empty teacup and the bag she’d seen at the shop.  _ In Your Dreams _ . Next to the bag was a folded up piece of paper, on it the instructions on how to brew and consume the dried flowers.

 

She walked over to the window, to stare out at the shop that had been so magical… and magical it was, as it was no longer there, replaced again with what she remembered being an empty shop up for sale.

 

.

 

She found herself daydreaming, unable to work as she sat in front of her laptop, ignoring the unfinished novel.

 

She thought about those dancing beauty marks, about the way his hands felt on her skin, about how incredible it felt for him to use her the way he had in her dreams.

 

Who was this man she’d dreamt up?

 

.

 

She had the tea again that night, as per the instructions. She knew she should be more skeptical about the whole thing. She’d gotten a bag of tea from a shop that didn’t exist and yet the bag was very real and on her table.

 

She stared at the words on the paper as she sipped the tea -  _ two teaspoons, boiled on the stove top for 2 minutes…  _

 

He was behind her then, his hands on her shoulders, and she found herself frozen, although not afraid.

 

She watched as his fingers began undoing the buttons of her flannel pajama top, and relaxed back into the chair when he kissed the side of her head, inhaling her scent like she was the sweetest smelling flower.

 

She held onto the sides of the chair, her nails digging in. She whimpered when he opened the shirt to reveal her breasts, her nipples already pebbled with arousal.

 

His fingers were too quick against her tingling flesh, and she found herself lulling her head back against his stomach when he gently pulled her ponytail free and let her hair down.

 

“Have you been dreaming about me, Elizabeth?” he asked, his words not heard by her ears as much as they were felt throughout her body.

 

How did he know her name? How did he know about her dreams?

 

“Yes,” she answered, although she had a feeling she didn’t really need to.

 

“Inappropriate dreams?” he chuckled, the sound alone making her wet.

 

“Yes,” she admitted, wanting to look up, but he cupped her face from behind, keeping her eyes forward. The  _ tsk _ of his tongue told her it wasn’t allowed.

 

“Dreams you’ve never had before… about things no one has ever done to you…” he went on, telling her more than asking.

 

It was true, the things she had been daydreaming about him doing to her all day today were unlike anything she’d thought of before. She’d never had any sort of mind blowing sex, just the regular okay kind with a couple of old boyfriends.

 

When his hands were on her again, she felt something else, small and slightly sharp. When he pinched her nipple between his fingers and attached something to it, she saw then that it was one of her bobby pins. Had he pulled it from her ponytail when he let it loose?

 

She moaned at the sting, her thighs pressed together as she watched him do the same with her other nipple, so tight and applying a perfect amount of pressure. It hurt but it felt amazing, knowing he’d done it to her.

 

“So pretty,” he said, his voice just above a whisper, dark and sexy.

 

He flicked against the metal and made her jump unexpectedly in the chair. His hands pressed down on her shoulders, squeezing to keep her still and unmoving.

 

“You’ve always been very handy with these things haven’t you?” he mused, his voice alone filling her imagination with his handsome face.

 

Somehow she just knew what he meant. As a teenager she was a bit of a Nancy Drew type, using the pins to get into many places she shouldn’t be in - just like the protagonist in her PI novels did now.

 

“Bet you’ve never done this though,”

 

She moaned and shook her head, her thighs pressing closer together and trying again to look up at him, but he was quick to keep her as still as possible.

 

As one hand held her chin gently in place, he raised another pin before her eyes. “I think you know where this one’s going,” 

 

She pressed her knees together with even more pressure, the thought of the metal pinching such delicate skin making her almost black out. If she thought her nipples ached she could only imagine how much her clit would hurt.

 

“Please,” she said, but instead of asking him to stop, she asked his name. She had to know.

 

Finally he came to stand before her, naked sans for the jeans sitting low on his hips. How had she not noticed the tattoos that painted his skin until now? They were otherworldly. As if another entity separate from him but still working together effortlessly nonetheless.

 

She looked up at him in wonder and watched as he kneeled at her feet, slowly pulling both her pajama pants and panties off in one go as she lifted her hips slightly to let him do so.

 

He pushed her knees apart so widely that she should be embarrassed, and smirked as he opened her up, exposing the throbbing little nerve for himself.

 

She shivered with excitement and fear.

 

He looked up at her then, letting her get lost in his eyes as he worked the small object into place.

 

“If you’re a very good girl for me, I’ll tell you my name,” he promised.

 

And so, with all her most sensitive spots teased and pulled and pinched she did exactly what he said, holding her pleasure back until it was painful, and releasing only at his command.

 

In the morning, when she woke up, safe and alone in her bed, his name was on her lips. She couldn’t recall him telling her his name and yet she just knew it.

 

_ Jughead. _

 

.

 

The dreams, or whatever they were, continued. Time became something she didn’t even understand anymore. She was constantly wet with need, waiting until he let her come again, waiting to disappear into that oblivion of pleasure only he could take her to. It was like she was mad on lust, mad on him, filled with a thirst only he could satisfy. She was like a stream and all he did was drink, and drink, and drink from her.

 

She did things she never imagined doing, her hands tied behind her back as he used her face, sucking on him like he tasted better than anything she’d ever had before. She couldn’t even eat anymore, food had no taste… only him.

 

What she once thought was pain had turned into a new sort of pleasure, the nights only becoming darker and darker as he pushed her past the brink of ever being able to return.

 

All she wanted,  _ needed _ ,  **_craved_ ** was him.

 

.

 

Jughead stood over Betty’s bed as she slept. He wasn’t visual to her always, but he was always there. Always keeping watch over his mortal.

 

She was beautiful, his little pet, always hungry for her master.

 

When his father appeared, he rolled his eyes but kept them on Betty’s sleeping form, not wanting to give his father even the slightest of greetings.

 

She stirred in her sleep, moaning the way she so often did for him.

 

His father sighed. “You’ve gotten her addicted, haven’t you?” he asked.

 

Jughead didn’t answer. Yes, obviously he had. He’d been following her for as long as she’d been alive and even though he never planned to reveal himself to her, one day it just happened. He couldn’t stand to be without her anymore.

 

Jughead was what fairy’s called a Gancanagh - a dangerous fay like his mother, addictive to morals. If a Gancanagh got a human addicted and then left, they would die. Betty now needed him to stay alive.

 

He’d always known he was not to come into contact with humans, but this mortal had been so fascinating that for the first time in all the time he’d existed, he let himself get involved.

 

“Well,” his father said, “now it’s your choice - either you leave her and let her die, return home with me now, or stay until her short life is over and then return to your court, where you belong.”

 

It was an easy choice. Why would be return to court when being with Betty was so much more fascinating? So much more fun.

 

“I’m staying,” he simply answered, sensing his father disappear at the answer.

 

He’d see him again in five or six decades, once Betty had lived out her life. It was nothing for an immortal being such as himself.

 

Gently, he sat on the edge of Betty’s bed, pushing away a strand of her golden hair and watching as she dreamed of him - it’s all she’d ever dream of again.

 

She was so beautiful, more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen in the fey realm.

 

“Jughead,” she whispered as she stirred. 

 

He let himself be seen as he cupped her face and whispered her name in return, waiting for those pretty green eyes to open and land on his.

 

She was his, and he was going to have so much fun with her.

 


End file.
